mkwiitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii - Tool Assisted Superplay
Tool-Assisted Gameplay in Mario Kart Wii refers to the use of the emulator Dolphin and other tools to perform inhuman tasks such as achieving very low times on races and performing amusing glitches in the racing video game Mario Kart Wii. Over the years since the creation of the Wii emulator Dolphin, many people have uploaded videos of various types of tool-assisted gameplay to YouTube. As of September 2016 searching YouTube for "Mario Kart Wii TAS" turns up over 86,700 results. There are many types of tool-assisted gameplay such as TAS (tool-assisted speedrun) and TAF (tool-assisted freerun). Tool-assisted gameplay is its own separate category in the Mario Kart Wii community, and feats achieved with tools do not compete with unassisted feats. Terms TAS - A "Tool-Assisted Speedrun" or "Tool-Assisted Superplay" is aimed at achieving the fastest theoretical time or "optimization" of a course. TASer - A person who creates tool-assisted content. TAF - A "tool-assisted freerun" that makes use of the many glitches and tricks within the game to provide an entertaining completion of the course. There is also a variation called a TAHF which stands for "tool-assisted hacked freerun" that signifies the use of an infinite mushroom hack to allow TAS'ers to complete more glitches than would be allowed with the standard three mushrooms. Other Terms TAB - A "tool-assisted battle", this shows a entertaining play-around of the Battle Mode in MKWii. Notable TASers * 10timey01 * alonejapanguy * Blackyboi39 * blahperson15 * DwainiumB * Eternatek * Fulagleboss * Guillaume B * l4m3join01 * leeshinotense * lithiumw * Ltx87 * LukasLoucks * Luκe * MagikPr0 * Malleo * Mario Karter * mkdasher * mkwiiphonix * MKWiiStream * MKWLuke * NeoDodge * pfmp721 * RemyInTheSky * TASPlasma * TheThingOutThere * WiFiConnection1 * xDestroy2000 * xJulian65x * ZaSpear Notable Communities TASLabz - A community consisting of many well-known TAS'ers that was started in May 2013 and uploads tool-assisted gameplay to their YouTube channel of the same name. TAS Records Mushroom Cup: Luigi Circuit 3lap: 1:08.299 by Blaze (No video available yet) 3lap, Supergrind: 1:06.984 By N3vermind flap: 21.620 by Eternatek. flap, Supergrind: 20.263 by N3vermind Moo Moo Meadows 3lap: 1:13.739 by LukasLoucks and TASPlasma flap: 23.370 by DrakeTheBeast Mushroom Gorge 3lap, glitch: 23.957 by Estaloy flap, glitch: 4.998 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 1:39.392 by N3vermind flap, no glitch: 31.151 by Fulagleboss ← Note: Uses old strats. Toad's Factory 3lap: 1:46.354 by LukasLoucks (Original Game Audio Version) flap: 34.116 by LukasLoucks 3lap, glitch: (No Placeholder) flap, glitch: (No Placeholder) Flower Cup: Mario Circuit 3lap, glitch: 44.708 by Estaloy. flap, glitch: 8.648 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 1:18.399 by N3vermind. flap, no glitch: 24.789 by Guillaume B. ← Note: Uses old strats. Coconut Mall 3lap, glitch: 30.582 by Estaloy flap, glitch: 4.198 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 1:52.328 by LukasLoucks flap, no glitch: 36.988 by Guillaume B. ← Note: Uses Old Strats DK Snowboard Cross 3lap, glitch: No time available. flap, glitch: No time available. 3lap, no glitch: 1:37.773 by LukasLoucks flap, no glitch: 31.770 by LukasLoucks Wario's Gold Mine 3lap, glitch: 30.987 by TasPlasma flap, glitch: 8.623 by blahperson15 3lap, no glitch: 1:49.851 by Gisbert flap, no glitch: No time available. Star Cup: Daisy Circuit 3lap: 1:27.794 by N3vermind flap: 27.969 by Guillaume B. ← Note: Uses Old Strats Koopa Cape 3lap: 2:10.624 by LukasLoucks flap: 42.823 by N3vermind Maple Treeway 3lap, glitch: 1:23.347 by ShwaMalleoMK flap, glitch: 20.914 by ShwaMalleoMK 3lap, no glitch: 2:09.682 by RemyInTheSky flap, no glitch: 42.336 by ZaSpear ← Note: Uses Old Strats Grumble Volcano 3lap, glitch: 15.239 by Kasey flap, glitch: 3.712 by xDanibu 3lap, no glitch: 1:48.492 by N3vermind (No SC, No Rock-hop) flap, no glitch: 35.300 by TheThingOutThere Special Cup: Dry Dry Ruins 3lap: 1:40.219 by TASPlasma & Gisbert flap: 30.853 by ShwaMalleoMK ← Note: Uses Old Strats Moonview Highway 3lap: 1:41.957 by Estaloy | 1:42.893 by DwainiumB ← Note: Uses Automatic Drifts flap: 32.875 by Fulagleboss Bowser's Castle 3lap, glitch: 2:02.483 by 10timey01 flap, glitch: 39.531 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 2:13.074 by LukasLoucks flap, no glitch: No time available. Rainbow Road 3lap: 2:19.938 by N3vermind flap: No Time Available. Shell Cup: GCN Peach Beach 3lap, glitch: 56.523 by Blaze flap, glitch: 15.337 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 1:12.227 by N3vermind flap, no glitch: 22.135 by Guillaume B. DS Yoshi Falls 3lap: 57.949 by N3vermind flap: 18.271 by Guillaume B. SNES Ghost Valley 2 3lap, glitch: 48.833 by xDanibu flap, glitch: 12.348 by Blaze 3lap, no glitch: 52.456 by DwainiumB flap, no glitch: 16.238 by Eternatek N64 Mario Raceway 3lap: 1:40.085 by LukasLoucks flap: 31.313 by Guillaume B. ← Note: Uses Old Strats Banana Cup: N64 Sherbet Land 3lap: 2:02.504 by N3vermind flap: No time available. GBA Shy Guy Beach 3lap: 1:20.694 by TheThingOutThere | 1:22.696 by ZaSpear ← Note: Uses Automatic Drifts. flap: 25.022 by Guillaume B. DS Delfino Square 3lap: 2:00.424 by I4m3join01 | 2:02.292 by Luke ← Note: Doesn't Use The Dock. flap: 38.683 by Guillaume B. ← Note: Uses Old Strats GCN Waluigi Stadium 3lap: 1:39.475 by ShwaMalleoMK← Uses Old Strats. flap: 31.358 by LukasLoucks 3lap, glitch: 56.286 by N3vermind flap, glitch: No time available. Leaf Cup: DS Desert Hills 3lap, glitch: 1:28.900 by DwainiumB ← Note: Uses Old Strats. flap, glitch: 26.934 by ZaSpear 3lap, no glitch: 1:33.012 by TasPlasma flap, no glitch: No time available. GBA Bowser Castle 3 3lap, glitch: 1:52.935 by LukasLoucks flap, glitch: 37.009 by Guillaume B. 3lap, no glitch: 2:14.236 by LukasLoucks flap, no glitch: No time available. N64 DK's Jungle Parkway 3lap, glitch: 35.287 by Kasey flap, glitch: 4.945 by Kasey 3lap, no glitch: 2:11.154 by l4m3join01← Note: Uses Old Strats. flap, no glitch: No time available. GCN Mario Circuit 3lap: 1:28.369 by LukasLoucks flap: 27.533 by LukasLoucks Lightning Cup: SNES Mario Circuit 3 3lap: 1:17.475 by DwainiumB flap: 23.791 by 10timey01 DS Peach Gardens 3lap: 1:57.571 by TasPlasma ← Note: Uses Automatic Drift. Flap: 38.386 by Guillaume B. GCN DK Mountain 3lap, glitch: 1:54.803 by ShwaMalleoMK flap, glitch: 37.369 by Estaloy 3lap, no glitch: 2:01.838 by N3vermind flap, no glitch: 39.910 by leeshinotensei ← Note: Uses Old Strats N64 Bowser's Castle 3lap: 2:28.893 by N3vermind flap: 47.979 by blahperson15 Special Categories: Mushroom Gorge 3lap: 1:38.852 by xDanibu ← Note: Uses Alternate Wall Riding Strat Grumble Volcano 3lap: 1:29.574 by Gameid56x ← Note: Uses Rock-Hop Method References http://taslabz.proboards.com/thread/5/fastest-current-tas-archive-thread#ixzz2fTuTfRt4 http://www.mariokart64.com/cgi-bin/yabb2/YaBB.pl?num=1262044871/0#0 External links